Unwanted
by Wolfwoods
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome in order to get Tetsusiaga, but in the process his emotions are revealed. SessKag
1. Unwanted

                                                      Unwanted

        "Inuyasha. Prepare to die!" Sesshomaru yelled charging at him with his Toukijin.

Inuyasha drew his sword.

"In your dreams." Inuyasha said guarding himself from Sesshomaru's attacks.

 "It's hard to believe their brothers isn't it?" Miroku asked with dull eyes watching the two fight.

"Well they act the same. So no not really." Sango said.

Shippo who was sitting on Sago's shoulder nodded in agreement.

"Stop you guys!" Kagome yelled in aggravation.

They both ignored her.

"Don't bother Kagome. Those two are to stubborn." Shippo said.

"I know but it's so annoying when they fight. Hey wait I know." She said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where charging at one another.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

 "What the-" Inuyasha said falling to the ground.

          Dust flow up where Inuyasha had fallen. Sesshomaru stopped running and peered over at Kagome. He gave her a cold look. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

 "What?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru put his sword back at his waist and ran for Kagome.

"Ah." Kagome said watching Sesshomaru getting closer and closer at an alarming speed.

"Kagome move." Miroku said grabbing her and pushing her out of Sesshomaru's path.

"Miroku, Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping off Sango.

"Miroku Kagome duck. Hirikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodged it and knocked it off course so it would not return to Sango. Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku and threw him off to the side. Inuyasha sat up.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked and quickly grabbed Kagome by the waist and held her by his side.

"Hey, put me down." Kagome protested.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"No, Kagome." Miroku said standing up with the help of his staff.

"So she is your weakness, Inuyasha? If you give me the Tetsusaiga I will give her back."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed trying to get free. Sesshomaru leaped up into the air.

"I will a wait your answer." Sesshomaru said transforming it a ball of light and disappearing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango ran to Miroku. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Sesshomaru! If you hurt Kagome I'll kill you." Inuyasha thought in anger. "Come on lets go find him." Inuyasha said running after Sesshomaru scent.

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at his castle. It was huge and beautiful.

 "What do you plan to do with me? Inuyasha will come to get me back." Kagome said confidently.

Sesshomaru walked inside his home.

"Welcome home, my lord." Jaken greeted him.

Jaken was surprised to see Kagome. Kagome gave Jaken a mean look. Sesshomaru walked past Jaken and walked up the stairway. Sesshomaru and Kagome entered a long hallway. He walked to the last door and opened it and threw Kagome down on the floor.

"Ooowww! That hurts you know." Kagome said with anger.

"You will stay here. Don't try to escape either. I have no intention of killing you before I get the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru walked back out the door.

"Inuyasha will come for me!" Kagome yelled.

"He will not get through the barrier I set up. In fact he won't even see the this place." Sesshomaru said back to her as he walked down the stairs. Kagome walked to the door and slammed it. "JERK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted

Chapter 2

Kagome roamed around her new room. There was a small bed, a closet and a door that led out to the porch. Kagome walked out onto the porch. It was now nightfall. The stars were bright and scattered around.   
"How did I get into this?" Kagome thought. "First it was Inuyasha and now his brother. Inuyasha… You will come for me right?"   
Just then the door to Kagome's room opened. Kagome walked back into the room to find a small girl standing in the doorway.   
  
"Hello." Kagome said surprised that a human other than herself was here under Sesshomaru watch.  
"Sesshomaru requests you come to dinner." The girl said.   
Kagome frowned. "No thanks."   
Kagome said turning around to back out the porch. The little girl chased after her and grabbed her hand.   
"Oh come on." Rin whined and ran out the door and down stairs pulling Kagome with her.   
"What's with this kid?" Kagome thought. Rin ran to the dining room along with Kagome. Sesshomaru was sitting at the table.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has brought person you requested." Sesshomaru looked at them.   
"Well done Rin. You may leave now." He said.  
Rin turned around and smiled at Kagome, then left the room. Kagome stood at the same place for a moment.   
"You may sit." Sesshomaru said.   
"No thanks I'd rather stand." Kagome said turning her head away from him.  
"You will address me as lord when you speak." Sesshomaru responded back coldly and walking towards her.   
Sesshomaru peered down at Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and aimed it so she was looking straight at him. His cold star and golden eyes frightened Kagome.   
"And you will face me. Now I suggest you sit down and eat." Sesshomaru said letting of her chin and walking back to his dinner.   
"No thanks." Kagome said. Sesshomaru turned around and gave her a mean look. Kagome remembered.   
"My… my lord." Kagome hesitated and walked back up stairs to her room. Kagome walked back outside to the porch. "Inuyasha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
'Knock, knock' someone was knocking on Kagome's door. Kagome frowned.   
"Go away!"   
'Knock, knock' Kagome walked to the door and opened it.   
  
"What didn't you understa-" Rin was at the door blinking confusingly.   
"Oh sorry. I thought you were Sesshomaru." Kagome said.   
Rin smiled.   
"You wanna see?" Rin asked.   
"See what?" Rin grabbed Kagome hand and led her downstairs and outside. They ended up in front of a small lake behind the castle.   
  
"Wow." Kagome said looking at the lake.   
It was beautiful. Fireflies lit up the lake with flowers along the lake. There was a tiny island in the middle of the lake with steppingstones leading to it. On the island was a cherry blossom tree. Kagome had seen nothing like it before. The blossoms on it had bloomed and the fireflies surrounded it. Rin released Kagome's hand and jumped on the stones.   
"Come on." She said. Kagome smiled and followed. They reached the island in no time. Kagome sat against the tree. Rin reached up and grabbed one of the flowers growing on it and put it in Kagome's hair.   
"Thanks, it's beautiful." Kagome said.   
"Yep. This is the only cherry blossom tree in the area." Rin said sitting down next to Kagome.   
"Hey has Sesshomaru said anything about me or when he's going to let me go?" Kagome asked.   
"Nope, he hasn't. But I hope you stay here forever. You could be my older sister." Rin said lying down on Kagome's lap. "Or mother…" She added and fell asleep.   
"What?" Kagome asked. "I can't stay here. I don't even know if Sesshomaru is going to kill me." Kagome thought.   
"However, I could run right now. He probably wouldn't notice my absence right away." Kagome looked down at Rin sleeping in her lap.   
"But, what about her? She'd probably be crushed if I left." Kagome thought about what she just said. "Be her sister…I could protect her." Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
Sesshomaru had walked outside where he saw Kagome and Rin asleep by the tree.   
"So, that is what you have chosen? To stay and wait for your precise Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.   
He looked at Kagome.   
"It's only when she's asleep when she's not a pain." He said. "Peaceful…" Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and took the flower that was in her hair. Then he looked up to the stars.   
"The only decision left to make is yours… Inuyasha."  
The next day Kagome awoke in the bed of the room Sesshomaru had given her. Kagome stretched and looked around.   
"Wasn't I outside with Rin, last night?" Kagome thought tying to remember last night.   
"Yeah that's right, I fell asleep by the tree. And then…what?"   
  
"Kagome!" Rin yelled barging through the door. "Good morning." She said.   
"Good morning." Kagome replied.   
"Sesshomaru has breakfast waiting. He wants us downstairs." Rin said.   
"Alright. I'll be down in a minute." Kagome said getting out of bed.   
Rin walked out the door and closed it behind her. She looked at her clothes.   
"I can't wear these. There dirty, I wonder if he has clothes." Kagome said looking at the closet. She opened it. Six kimonos were folded in the closet along with sandals.   
"Wow! For a guy this dude sure has a lot of girl stuff." Kagome said looking through all of them.   
She picked out a light pink one with flowers on it. Then Kagome walked out of the room and downstairs. Rin greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.   
"You didn't wait for me did you?" Kagome asked.   
"Of course." Rin answered. "You didn't have to."   
"No, but I wanted to."   
Kagome smiled. "Alright let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."  
Kagome and Rin entered the Dining room. Sesshomaru was not present.   
"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked walking to the table.   
  
"He said he had business to take of." Rin answered.   
They both picked a chair and sat at the table. Breakfast was a feast. Egg rolls, dumpling, fish and more.   
"Jeez, I think I'm going over board. I mean the room, kimono and the food." Kagome thought.   
"I didn't even want to come here. And…and, wait a second now he's being nice! After he's tried to kill me before, but no, now he's being all-"   
The door of the dining room opened. Sesshomaru walked into to room.   
"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Rin cheered. Sesshomaru sat at the front table. He looked at Kagome.   
"I see you found the kimonos." He smirked.   
"Yeah, well… I had no others clothes to wear so I figures it would be better than walking around naked." Kagome said.   
Rin giggled.   
"Good decision." Sesshomaru said.   
"Anyway, last night. How did we end up inside?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I carried you inside." Sesshomaru said quickly.   
"Y-you did? Why?" Kagome stuttered.   
"I didn't want Rin to catch a cold."   
"That doesn't explain me!"   
"One such as me doesn't need to explain himself." Sesshomaru answered coldly. "And what did I tell you on how to address me?" Kagome frowned.   
"Lord." Kagome said sarcastically. Kagome took a bite of food.   
"I take it back. He is not kind or nice or anything. He's still a jerk." Kagome thought. Kagome stood up.   
"Can I be excused?"   
"Yes."  
Kagome walked to the door.   
"However, I will be busy today so I want you to watch Rin." Sesshomaru added.   
"Isn't that Jaken's job?" Kagome asked.   
"He will be with me." Kagome sighed.   
"Alright, come on Rin." Rin jumped off her chair and followed Kagome.   
"That woman is so ungrateful." Sesshomaru said pulling out a flower that lay in his kimono from the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and Rin were outside the castle picking flowers.

"Wow! I don't know how he takes care of these flowers. There are so many of them." Kagome said looking at all the flowers. "Cause it's not like a man to plant and take care of flowers."

Rin smiled, "Yeah, But I'm glad he does." Rin picked up a rose. The thorns on it pricked her finger.

"Oww." Rin cried. Kagome turned to her.

"Hey you need to be more careful." Kagome took a napkin out of her pocket and wrapped it around Rin's finger. Blood stained through the napkin.

"Thank you, Kagome." Rin said.

Kagome smiled, "No problem." Meanwhile, back in the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you think Inuyasha will actually trade Tetsusaiga for that woman?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru sat at the table with his head on one hand.

"I have no doubts. I mean from what I've seen, he seems to love that woman, so I don't see why not." He answered.

Jaken sighed, "Then why is he taking so long? I mean that woman is so annoying. Ever since she had come here she has been rude, she gives me bad looks and she's taking your hospitality for granted." Sesshomaru stood up and walked to towards the garden. Jaken followed. Sesshomaru spotted Kagome and Rin but stood behind one of the arches of the castle so they couldn't see him.

"But it seems she does well with Rin."

"Kagome look what I made!" Kagome kneeled down to her. Rin handed a necklace of flowers to Kagome.

"Oh wow. Good job. But you know it would look better if you wore it." Kagome put the necklace around Rin's neck. Rin smiled and hugged Kagome.

"Oh, hey! It's not that big of a deal." Kagome said with surprised. She patted Rin's back.

"Thank you Kagome." Kagome pulled away from Rin gently.

"How about we go horse back riding." Rin said.

"That sounds good." Kagome answered.

"OK I'll go get the horses." Rin ran to skipped to the side of the castle and to the stable. Kagome stood up and watched her.

"I hate to admitted it, but I actually like it here. There's no fighting, or at least not physical fighting. Even though I miss Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha." Kagome thought as she looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Maybe if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could get along, we could all stay here. I mean they are brothers, that means half of this place belongs to Inuyasha." Kagome tilted her head back down. She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru by one of the arches staring at her. Once she spotted him he turned away and walked back to the dining hall.

"What is with him?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I got them!" Rin yelled pulling two horses along with her. Both of them were a light brown color. Rin handed one of the reins that she held to Kagome.

"You do know how to ride one don't you?" Rin asked.

"Of course I do, but aren't you a little small to be riding a horse?" Kagome asked. Kagome helped Rin on to her horse.

"Nope. I'll be fine."

"Ok just be careful." Kagome said trying to climb on to her horse. But once she got on it she slipped off it and landed on her but hardly.

"Owie!" She cried rubbing her butt.

Rin giggled, "Looks like you're the one who needs to be careful. Kagome stood up and climb on the horse again.

"I can ride, it's just the whole getting up part is difficult." Kagome said grabbing the reins to hold her balance.

"Ha, I got it."

Rin smiled, "Good, so how about a race?" Rin asked.

"Your on." Kagome answered and pointing to a tree about 100 feet away.

"We'll race to that tree, first one there wins. The loser has to do laundry."

"Alright." Rin agreed.

"Ready set…Go!"

The two horses were off. Rin held on to the reins tightly and held her head down. Kagome did the same except she didn't keep her head down. The horses were neck and neck, with only a few more feet to go. Suddenly, with a beam of light Sesshomaru flashed in front of Kagome's horse. The horse was spooked and bucked Kagome off from the back. Kagome flow off and hit the ground.

"Ow, What's with all the hits today!?" She yelled.

"Don't try to escape." Sesshomaru said. Kagome frowned and stood up angrily.

"I was not running away! I was racing with Rin." Rin turned her horse around once she reached the finish and galloped to Kagome.

"It's true my lord. We were racing and the loser had to do laundry." Rin said. Sesshomaru raised a brow and turned to go back to the castle.

"Well then it appears you have laundry to do." He said sarcastically. Kagome clenched her fist together.

"Why you!" She thought.

"It's you fault!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Stupid Sesshomaru." Kagome thought as she pulled the horse by the reins to the stable.

Kagome opened the stable door and stomped in.

"Uh, I swear!" Kagome said latching the reins to the pole.

She looked at the horse. Its innocent face warmed her heart.

"Oh, it's not your fault." She said scratching its head.

"Well I better get to work." Kagome walked out of the stable and closed the door behind her.

Then she walked in the castle up to the room Sesshomaru assigned her. Her school uniform lay on the floor. She picked it up and walked to Rin's room. When she opened it she almost fell to the floor. Clothes lay everywhere, scattered across the floor.

Kagome sighed, "Why me?"

Kagome picked up all of Rin's clothes and went to Sesshomaru's room. The stack of clothes in her arms was huge. She put them down on the floor and opened his door. To her surprise, Sesshomaru's room was clean no clothes were left on the floor. Kagome walked in. The room was twice the size of the one she had. The bed was longer and had silk sheets. Kagome looked around to make sure he wasn't here and sat on the bed. It was soft and comfortable.

"I like this bed. It's nicer than the one I have at home." Kagome said as she laid back and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" A voice said from the door. Kagome's eyes opened quickly, she sat up and looked to the door. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

Kagome jumped off the bed.

"I was uh…looking for clothes to wash."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "On my bed?"

"I tripped and fell on the bed." Kagome answered nervously.

"Right. Anyway you are not to enter my quarters without permission." Sesshomaru said walking towards Kagome.

"Well sorry." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome. His gold eyes glowing with a sense of kindness.

"What?" Kagome said blushing as her heart was pounding faster and faster.

"Keh. Humans." Sesshomaru said walking to his closet.

He grabbed a couple of kimonos and threw them to Kagome. Kagome caught them and walked to the door.

"There's one more." Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned around. "Well, hand it over."

"Go wait outside."

"Why?"

"Because it's the one I'm wearing, and I don't feel like undressing myself in front of a human." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome nodded and walked out.

"Hurry up okay."

Sesshomaru growled, "Impudent human."

Outside Sesshomaru's door, Kagome stood. She heard rustling and clothes being taken off. The door opened and Sesshomaru stood with his hand out holding the kimono. He was dressed in a black one, with blood red flowers on the arms. Kagome took the kimono and picked up the rest of the clothes and brought them outside to the small pool. She dropped the clothes off and started to wash them. Each piece of cloth was washed carefully.

"What was his problem?" Kagome thought. "And why was my heart pounding so hard when he got that close? I wouldn't have to do this if Inuyasha would just come for me. Why is taking so long? Inuyasha, you are coming for me…right?" Kagome thought hanging up all the clothes on a clothesline. Kagome walked back into the castle. "Man I need a bath." She said feeling her hair, which was dirty and greasy. "I wonder where the bath is. This place is so big it's hard to find anything." Kagome said looking around. Just then a short demon, which looked a lot like Jaken ran in front of Kagome carrying plates and bowls.

"Um excuse me." Kagome said. The demon turned around. "Hi, can you tell me where the bath is?" She asked. The demon nodded and lead her outside to a closed off area with walls of vines, surrounding a large hot spring. "Oh wow." Kagome said. The demon headed back inside. "Thank you!" Kagome shouted to the demon. "Wow this is awesome." Kagome said getting undressed and stepping into the steaming spring. "Ah, so nice." She said running her fingers through her wet hair. Sesshomaru stood on a tree watching her. Her glowing body sparked his inertest. Her graceful movements and body were memorizing.

"Such beauty." He spoke and took a step closer but he hit a piece of bark and it rustled.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked turning towards the tree. She looked around, "Must have been my imagination." Sesshomaru remained in the shadows unseen.

"That was close." He said peeping down at Kagome again.

Kagome began to sing. "Taijuukei notte nan ja korya nan ja korya Daietto nante imi nee night Renaikan datte mirakuru mirakuru Angai issho de ureshii night Kore hodo hyou keisan ga hatsuiku shita Konpyuutaa demo Onna no ko no nyuansu wa Waridasenai! Motto chikazuku sa! Saishinkei tatte na ja korya nan ja korya Ki ni innakerya imi nee night Daigyakuten datte mirakuru mirakuru Zenin itchi de daikettei Are hodo tekichuu suru tenki yohou no Gakushasan demo Onna no ko no kimagure wa Yochi dekinai! Say yeah! (Yeah!) Yume wo yume to shinaide Baby! (Baby!) Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!" Her beautiful voice made Sesshomaru's ears perk. Her mouth moved slowly in his mind. She sang like an angel.

Kagome stopped and got out of the spring. Sesshomaru snapped out of his daydream and flu back in the castle. "What's happening to me?" Sesshomaru thought.

What's up! Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome walked into the long halls of the castle.

"Man am I tired." Kagome said stretching her arms out. "Hmm, I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed. Even traveling with Inuyasha. I wish Inuyasha owned this castle. Then I could feel this good all the time." Kagome said crossing her eyes. Then suddenly stopped walking.

"Inuyasha…"

She resumed walking at a steady pace. Then gradually picked up speed. Racing faster and faster to her room. Sesshomaru paced around his castle in thought.

"That woman is so annoying, and yet she intrigues me. Why?"

Suddenly Kagome ran passed him. He saw her eyes full of tears. He watched as she ran into her room and slammed the door. Kagome collapsed on her bed.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying so hard but I can't take it anymore. I will escape tonight, wait for me Inuyasha…" She planned. A sudden knock on her door made her jump.

"Come in." Kagome said whipping her tears on her kimono's sleeve. The door opened and Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Actually I've wanted to talk to you." Sesshomaru answered walking to the bed.

"What? He wants to talk to me?" She thought.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside Kagome.

"It's probably been really hard on you but understand this, not any of this is your fault. It's my father's and insolent half-brother."

"So why put it all out on me? Take that problem out on them."

Sesshomaru stood up in frustration, "But I am, Inuyasha seems to care for you enough to give up his sword." He walked to the door then stopped, "I just wanted to tell you that it's hard I know but, it will be over soon. Until then," He looked back at Kagome.

"I trust you. You're not like any human that has crossed me before. That's a compliment. You have a good singing voice too." He then walked out the door.

Kagome sat in confusion, "Singing voice. No he didn't?" She thought as she began to blush, "He just complimented me. Heh, that's a first." Kagome fell make on her bed.

"Okay, not bad, but that doesn't change the fact that I have to leave tonight. Right lets get packing."

Sesshomaru walked back to his study. Jaken greeted him at the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I really must protest this idea. This woman is a part of Inuyasha's group. I've said that before but my lord even if it is to get Tetsusaiga, I have noticed that you have changed ever since she has been here."

Sesshomaru eyes widened, "Explain."

Jaken nodded, "You, don't have the normal bad attitude it's now more of a kind one, I also see you from time to time staring into space and seem to be out of it. The last thing is I've seen you watching her constantly." He explained.

Sesshomaru walked to his desk.

"You're dismissed."

Jaken nodded again and began to walk to his quarters, "I'm just worried." He added closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru stared at the candle. The flame flickering wildly, like his emotions that he held and kept under control until now.

"Okay all set." Kagome said putting her supplies in a pack. She had changed into her school uniform and wrapped the back on her back. Then sneaked out of her room and passed Rin's. Kagome passed the kitchen, dinning room and Sesshomaru's study when she reached the outside of the castle.

"Yes, I made it half way. I just need to make it across this field and through the barrier." Kagome began to run towards the pink glowing barrier about 30 feet away.

"This is going to be your decision? Run and flee to your beloved Inuyasha. There is no mistake he will come after me in rage." Sesshomaru said watching Kagome run to the barrier. He had jumped onto the roof when he felt her fleeing out of the castle. Kagome reached the barrier.

"I made it." Kagome said smiling. "But why is Sesshomaru not chasing after me, was I that sneaky? Oh well doesn't matter. I'm coming Inuyasha." Kagome reached out her hand to the barrier.

Sesshomaru's eyes blinked a color of red.

Before Kagome touched it the barrier opened.

"What?" She questioned. Kagome began to walk through the open part of the barrier.

Suddenly she saw an image of Rin in her mind. She was smiling. Then another image crossed her mind, it was Sesshomaru.

"I trust you." Those words echoed through her mind. She stopped walking and looked back at the castle.

"Well, what is your decision? What do you choose Kagome?" Sesshomaru said watching Kagome in the dark of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome stood in between the barrier in confusion.

"What's wrong with me? I want to go to Inuyasha, I want to see them all again. But why am I hesitating?" Kagome thought, "But it seems that a part of me wants to stay. But something Sesshomaru told me…

'If Inuyasha really cares for you as much as you say, then he will or would have already gave up his sword.'"

Kagome shuck her head. "No Inuyasha will help me." She then confidently walked through the barrier and into the forest.

Back at the castle Sesshomaru lowered his head in defeat. He was…hurt? That confused him, it had been the same feeling that he felt when Kagome would yell at him.

"So it is decided." He said jumping down off of the roof and went inside.

Inuyasha turned his head to the west. "Kagome." He said running to her scent.

The others watched him in confusion.

"He must have smelt Kagome!" Shippo cheered.

Sango grabbed her Hirikotsu and signaled Kirara to transform, "Well let's go!" Everyone nodded and climbed on Kirara.

"I've finally found you Sesshomaru. And if you have done anything to Kagome, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled following Kagome's scent.

Sesshomaru paced up and down the hallways of his castle.

"Why did I let her go? Maybe Jaken had been right. That I, Sesshomaru, had been softened by a mere human." The thought of that sent a chill down his back, "Of course not! I will get Tetsusaiga that is the only thing that matters. However if I am going to get it I will get it myself by killing my idiot half-demon brother."

Sesshomaru began to walk back to his quarters when Rin appeared in front of him, "Lord Sesshomaru where did Kagome go?" She asked.

"She left." Sesshomaru said coldly walking past Rin.

"Why?"

"She…didn't want to stay."

"Does she not like Rin?" She asked as tears began to roll down her cheek. Sesshomaru smelt her tears and stopped walking.

"Do not cry Rin. She didn't like me. That is why she left." Sesshomaru said almost sounding gentle, "You enjoyed her company didn't you?"

Rin nodded.

"Very well. I will bring her back."

Rin smiled, "Really, Rin will be very happy to see Kagome again."

Sesshomaru ran to fetch Kagome, "Yes I will be too."

Kagome walked through the forest smiling.

"I can't believe it. I'm finagling going to see Inuyasha and the others." She said picturing everyone happy to see that she was unharmed and the little fox demon in her arms. It had felt like months since she had seen them, but it had only been a little more than a week.

"I just wish that Rin was here with me. Why didn't I grab her too? Everyone would have welcomed her. Although I think they would be a little surprised that Sesshomaru had been hiding a human all this time. Sesshomaru…" Tears began to fall down her cheek it shocked her, "What? Why am I crying?" She wiped her tears off on her sleeve.

"Dang it Kagome! He is your enemy, he tried to kill you!" Kagome mind encouraged. Kagome knew this, however she also knew that Sesshomaru had a good side that could not be seen by just looking at him, but by spending time with him.

"But Kagome he tried to kill Inuyasha the one you love."

"Shut up, I know that that's the reason I'm leaving, I don't know what's going to happen when he gets the sword. He could kill me." Kagome stopped arguing with herself and resumed trying to find her friends.

Suddenly, a dark figure came out into Kagome's view, a white baboon pelt. Kagome gasped as vines came out under it and wrapped around her tightly.

"Na..ra..ku." Kagome stuttered trying to get out of it's grasped.

"A priestess like yourself should never walk alone in a dark forest at night." A cold voice said.

"Naraku…I'll kill you, you bast-" Kagome stopped when the vines tightened on her.

"You will speak when I tell you."

"The… hell I...will."

"Oh well that's a shame. I didn't really plan to kill you now, but what the hell I think I will." Naraku once again tightened his grip on Kagome. She yelled out in pain, as her vision got blurry. Then before she fainted she saw a beam of light coming at her, she fell to the ground and saw gray hair.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome had fallen unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stupid woman." The dog-demon said picking her up in his arm, "I didn't expect Naraku to be lurking around." He added jumping off into the air. He looked down at her face, "I am glad to see she is unharmed." Suddenly he smelt his brother, behind him. Still looking down at Kagome he said, "I can't let him take you away." He descended his height and landed in a forest and set Kagome down against a tree. He turned around when he sensed…

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled when he spotted Sesshomaru standing over Kagome's semi-beaten up body.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in anger.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I think I just saved her from Naraku."

"Yeah right, she probably tried to escape and you injured her for punishment." Inuyasha growled putting his hand on Tetsusaiga's handle.

"Believe what you want little brother, doesn't matter to me. So have you come to trade yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Never, I will take Kagome back with my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and grinned, "Oh well. I have no desire for that scrap of metal anymore, anyway."

Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga tighter with both hands, "What do you mean?"

"You heard me, I don't want it anymore."

Inuyasha loosened his grip and let the top of the sword's blade touched the ground and began to walk to the unconscious Kagome, "That means the deals off and you will release Kagome." Suddenly Sesshomaru's arm flew up in front of Inuyasha and stopped him from getting any closer.

"Not quite."

"What do you mean? The deal is off so Kagome gets to go with us." Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru's arm aside. Quickly Sesshomaru drew his Toukijin and slashed at Inuyasha. He managed to dodge it and jumped back with his sword ready.

"She will never return with you." Sesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled riding on top of Kirara with Miroku and Shippo. They saw Sesshomaru and leaped off of Kirara.

"Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked sternly.

Shippo's eyes fell behind Sesshomaru as he saw Kagome, "Kagome!" He yelled and ran to her. Sesshomaru watched the little fox demon get closer and closer to Kagome. He quickly ran in front of the Shippo. Shippo stopped and looked up at the cold-hearted demon, terrified. Sesshomaru raised his Tokijin above his head ready to slash through the little demon.

"Shippo get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled charging for Sesshomaru.

"Shippo get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled charging for Sesshomaru. Staring at the frightened fox demon, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha in the corner of his eye and quickly jump out of his path.

"Shippo stay out of the way!" Inuyasha growled.

"But Kagome's over there." Shippo protested.

"Yeah I know that, just tell Sango and Miroku to get her while I distract him."

Shippo smiled and ran back to Sango and Miroku, "Ok." Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Inuyasha said that you should go get Kagome while he distracts Sesshomaru."

Sango and Miroku nodded and quickly ran in different directions both headed for Kagome. Sesshomaru was too busy to notice when Inuyasha slashed his Tetsusaiga at him. He dodged and countered it with a punch, but Inuyasha managed to dodge. Sango and Miroku reached Kagome and were shocked to see the broses on her body.

"Sesshomaru did all this?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but if he did what would be the point of making sure nobody came near her?" Miroku replied.

"Well she is his hostage." Sango answered.

"Hmm," Miroku thought, "This doesn't make any sense. Before we got here I could have sworn I heard Sesshomaru say the Kagome would never come back with us."

"Lets just get Kagome out of here." Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and stood up.

Sesshomaru quickly turned around, as he smelt Kagome's scent getting farther and farther away. He saw Miroku and Sango carrying Kagome away.

Sesshomaru growled, "DON"T TOUCH HER!" He ran at them but Inuyasha got in between them.

"Kagome belongs with us," Inuyasha said sternly, "And with me."

At that Sesshomaru's eyes blinked red and snarled showing his fangs, "She doesn't belong to you anymore!" Sesshomaru raised his tokijin and slashed at Inuyasha, "She belongs to me!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled in pain as Sesshomaru's sword slashed through and cut off his left arm. Inuyasha dropped his sword and hugged where his arm was cut off as he collapsed, still screaming in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said as Miroku let go of Kagome.

"Sango go take Kagome!" He exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was blinded by rage as he watched Kagome being taken and before he knew it he was standing over the monks almost dead body and charging for the demon exterminator.

Sango cried out in pain as Sesshomaru's poisoness claws went into her shoulder. Sango backed up against a tree still holding onto Kagome. Frightened that Sesshomaru's thrust for blood was going to kill her. Suddenly Kilala came up behind Sesshomaru and bit him in the shoulder.

"Ahhh, damn cat!" He said sending the large cat flying off into a tree.

"No Kilal-" Sango was cut off when Sesshomaru quickly switched his attention to her and punched her in the stomach. His eyes then turned back to normal and relaxed. He took Kagome by the waist and flu off.

Inuyasha still on the ground with blood gushing out of his shoulder, looked up in horror as he watched Sesshomaru take Kagome once again. He tried his hardest to stand up but was defeated by the pain and collapsed.

"No! KAGOME!"

Hello my fans. I love you all! Oh since this was a long chapter I probably won't be updating till after Christmas or in a week or two. Ya know school and crap. Sorry, and to answer Kagome's question, my fav. Inu. Character is Sesshomaru, but I'm a Naraku fan too. And my fav Jap. Character is Nicholas D. Wolfwood from Trigun.

And I just want to add that I am totally upset that he was killed. The producer or creator must have been drunk or something because NO sane person would make that decision!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry it took so long.Thank you for your patience. I made this one extra long to make up for lost time.I added a couple of new characters. I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any othercharacters, except for the ones I create. 

Chapter 9

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. At one point she shifted her body and felt a sharp pain in her side. She moaned and quickly shot up, "Ow," Kagome looked around the room. "What the? This looks like…"  
"Big sister!" A voice said from the doorway, it was Rin, "You are awake." She quickly made her way beside the bed. "Are you feeling well?"  
Still confused, Kagome smiled back, "Yes, I'm fine."  
Rin smiled, jumped up and hugged Kagome, "Good, cause last night you were all scratched up."  
"What?"  
"Well, Lord Sesshomaru brought you back last night. He said that a demon attacked you."  
"_Naraku! That's right, I remember. Naraku attacked me and that's when I blacked out." _Kagome's eyes widened_, "Was it Sesshomaru? That light… did he save me?"  
_"Kagome?"  
Kagome snapped back to reality, "Uh, yes. What is it?"  
"You should get dressed and have some breakfast. Then if you're feeling better, we can play." Rin jumped down from the bed, "I'll be waiting down stairs." She exited the room closing the door behind her. Kagome crawled to the edge of the bed, stood up then looked down. She was naked, except for a bandage around her stomach. Her face turned red, "What? Ahh, where are my clothes?" She ran to the closet, hoping there were still kimonos inside. Sliding the door to the side, Kagome sighed with relief seeing many neatly folded. Randomly, she picked one up and slipped it on.  
Kagome walked out into the hallway, "It feels like it's been forever since I was last here, but it was only a couple of hours ago." All the sudden a million questions popped into her head but she was able to shake most of them away. One however, baffled her the most, _did Sesshomaru save her? _"Why? Why would he? I tried to escape from him, I know I'm still his hostage but I never thought he actually cared about my welfare." Her lips curled into a grin and she smirked, "Yeah right… If Sesshomaru cared about anything other than himself maybe-" Kagome suddenly stopped walking and hide behind a near by pillar, a couple feet away, Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the hallway. His eyes looking somewhat troubled.  
"Wait, Why am I hiding?" Kagome questioned glancing around the wooden pillar.  
"_Why? Why did I bring that woman back? Why did I curse Inuyasha when he threatened to take her from me." _He didn't understand what had come over him. This angered him. He snarled showing his fangs; he clenched his fist and drove it into the wall. Startled, Kagome jumped, _"What the matter with him?"  
_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called coming around the corner, "Lord Sesshomaru, about your appointments today. What happened to the wall, my lord?"  
Sesshomaru looked down at his servant, "Have them sent to my study, I will be there momentarily."  
"Y-yes my lord." Jaken stuttered running back down the hall.  
"_I don't have time for this. I have to concentrate on the matter at hand, after all a war might break out soon. And if that happens..." _Sesshomaru glanced behind him, he sensed someone was there but ignored it and walked to his study, "It's rude to ease drop on other people when they are thinking. You could have tried a little harder, Kagome." Kagome jumped once she heard her name. She stood up with her face flustered and came into Sesshomaru's view, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sesshomaru slammed the door of his study behind him. _"Why that little. He could at least listen to my apology." _Kagome stormed off down the hall to the garden, "Dang it, why do I always forget? I should have asked him."  
"Ask who what?" Rin asked stepping in front of Kagome.  
"Oh, uh nothing." Kagome replied, "So what do you want do today?"  
"I want you to meet someone." Rin smiled grabbing Kagome's hand and hauling her out to further into the garden. "Ahh, Rin, hey!"

Inuyasha sat up against the wall of a small hut. He snarled recalling what had happened the night before, _"Damn you Sesshomaru! You not only take Kagome away, but you beat her and slice off my arm. Your dead, I swear I'll find you and kill you."  
_"Inuyasha?" Shippo called pulling on his shirt, "Are you alright? Oh no you're bleeding again." Shippo wrapped another bandage over his shoulder, Inuyasha gently bumped him off, "I'll do it myself, take care of them." Inuyasha looked over to Miroku and Sango who were still unconscious on the floor wrapped in bandages. Kirara was right next to Sango meowing in concern.  
"Don't worry, Kirara. She'll be okay." Shippo replied placing a damp cloth on her forehead.  
"So Inuyasha, do you think Kagome's okay? I mean she was really messed up-"  
"Of course she is!" Inuyasha yelled, "We're going to get her back!"

Kagome stood before a small boy with short purple hair about the same age as Rin, "Uh, hi."  
"Kagome this is Crono, Crono this is my big sister, Kagome." Rin replied.  
Kagome smiled and held out her hand, "Hi, nice to meet you."  
The boy blushed slightly, looked at Rin and back to Kagome's hand. He hesitated, but raised his hand and grasped hers.  
"_Ahh, he's so cute!" _Kagome thought shaking his hand, "So where are you from?"  
"I'm from the Kagoboku Demon Tribe in the south."  
"_Demon Tribe? This sweet little boy is a demon? _"The south, huh? Do you like it there?"  
"Meh, it's okay. I guess… it's not as nice as the west but, we manage."  
"Enough talk, let's play!" Rin exclaimed tapping Crono on the back, "Your it!"  
Crono shot up and chased after Rin, "Get back here!"  
Kagome jolted after them but stopped only moments later. Grasping her side, _"Oww, my side. It hasn't healed yet. I shouldn't be running around like this, but I don't want Rin to worry." _She let go of her side despite her pain, and slowly jogged after them.  
Crono tackled Rin to the ground, "Got ya!"  
Rin giggled in excitement, "Alright, big sis. You better watch out," Rin and Crono stood up and charged for Kagome.  
"Uh," _This is gonna hurt, _Kagome turned around and ran as fast as she could. Which was merely just a jog. Crono was on her right on her heels, Rin just behind him. With one finger he tapped once on her back, "You suck."  
Kagome immediately fell to the ground, "Don't hit that hard, that hurt."  
Crono stood over her and snickered, "Well, if you weren't so slow. I wouldn't have."  
Rin sat next to Kagome, "Are you alright? Please don't hurt Kagome, Crono. She is still recovering."  
"No, Rin it's not his fault. He probably can't control his power yet. Come on let's go back to the castle and get something to eat." Kagome stood up and took Rin and Crono's hand and pulled them towards the castle.  
"_This woman? She is exactly like Rin."  
_Kagome, Rin and Crono were almost to the dining hall when they heard yelling coming from Sesshomaru's study.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the door swung open, "This is an outrage!" Said a deep voice from the doorway, a tall man stepped out. His purple hair tied back in a long braid that stretched to his feet, "Lord Sesshomaru, this is a mistake!"  
Sesshomaru stepped out into the hall, "That may be Lord Kotaro, but my decision is final."  
The man known as Kotaro snarled, "You are just like your father, he refused to believe in the Kagoboku Clan and we were tossed aside. Humans were the cause of it all, they are a plague and you allow them to enter your territory." He glared over his shoulder to Kagome and Rin, "If not for them we could have joined our forces long ago."  
"I am not anything like my father, he had weaknesses. His feeling for humans betrayed him, and thus he was killed by his own ambition." Sesshomaru responded coldly, "The reason I do not join with you is that I am to busy now-a-days running the western territories as it is. I have no time to baby-sit any allies."  
Once again the demon snarled, "Fool, you have no idea what your doing." He turned swiftly and walked towards the exit. Passing by Kagome he gave her a bitter scowl, "Crono, we're leaving."  
Crono bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru." Then followed his leader.  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and turned to see Crono and his partner leave, _"What was that about?"_

Once again I am sorry for the delay. Thank you all for the reviews.

_inlovewithsesshomaru: I go to Moore._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I had CSAP so it took awhile. Thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy, and if I haven't warned you this story has OOC ness so, though it's kind of pointless now to tell you but... I'm a dork.  
kitsune'sangelofflames: Sesshomaru hasone arm, just like in the anime. butif in this story itsays he has two please tell me so I can fix it. He should only have 1.

* * *

Chapter 10 

"_What was that about?" _Kagome thought watching Crono and his partner leave. She turned back to look at Sesshomaru who was glaring after the two, _"I wonder who that guy was? And why he was fighting with Sesshomaru…"  
_"Jaken," Kagome jumped as he spoke, "That was the last of my appointments today, right?"  
"Yes, my lord." The toad answered.  
"Very well…." Sesshomaru walked backed into his study slamming the door behind him. _"Damn it…"  
_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried about to follow, "What's the matter?"  
"Silence Rin, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to be alone." Jaken replied, "He has been in meetings all day."  
"I didn't ask you, Jaken!" She retorted.  
"You annoying little brat!"  
Kagome placed her hand on Rin's shoulder, "Come on Rin, lets go somewhere ELSE." Kagome took her hand and lead her to her room. Jaken scowled after them, _"That stupid woman, thinking she can just come in here and act like she understands the situation."  
_"I hate Jaken he's always acting like he the boss, when Lord Sesshomaru isn't around." Rin complained.  
"_Duh, what else would you expect from a toad?" _Kagome thought, "So, how many times has Crono and his brother came here?"  
"I think about four-times."  
"And every time Sesshomaru and this Kotaro guy, just stayed in that room?"  
"Yep, I bet it's so boring what they talk about. I overheard them talking about a war." _A war? _"Then Crono told me something, he said that Lord Sesshomaru and his brother were best friends once. They used to fight side by side and were inseparable, but something happened that changed everything." They finally arrived at Rin's room, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, according to Jaken it's none of my business." Rin opened her door and walked in. After a few moments Kagome followed, by that time Rin was already in her pajamas.  
Sesshomaru sat tapping his ink pen on the desk, _"Damn him… Kotaro… Making a scene like that in my own home. There is no doubt that the others will start to ask questions, it all depends who's first." _He did not want them in his business, especially the woman. He dropped his pen recalling on the night before, _"Uh, damn it! This is all fathers fault, if he just lift me the Tetsusiaga, I wouldn't have been driven to steal it from Inuyasha. And take the woman as a hostage." _He raged, scratching his nails against the desk, _"And he didn't have to die! Leaving me with all the responsibilities! Damn him!" _He relaxed slightly as the flower in his kimono brushed up against his chest. It felt like velvet, he calmed his rage completely, _"What the hell have you done to me?"  
_Kagome pulled the blankets up to Rin's neck, "There you go." She said sitting in a chair next to Rin's bed.  
Rin smiled, "Kagome I'm glad Lord Sesshomaru brought you back." She paused, "But why did you run away in the first place?"  
Kagome sighed, _How am I going to explain this… _"Well, I was mad… mad at Sesshomaru. You see he took me away from my friends, I guess I'm still mad."  
"Well I'm sure he'll apologize."  
"It's not that easy, Rin. The only way he could make up for it is if he-… Never mind, I'm stuck here any way." Kagome mumbled standing up, "Good night Rin."  
Rin sat up, "Kagome, please talk to Sesshomaru. Make everything better, he seemed really angry today. He will feel better if you talk to him."  
Kagome sighed again, "Alright." Closing the door behind her, she stood outside Rin's room. She leaned up against the wall, _He'll probably try to kill me, but… _She turned on her heel and walked to Sesshomaru's study, _I have to ask him…  
_Sango placed her Hirikotsu on her back, she winced in pain and leaned forward.  
"Sango, I can carry that for you." Miroku said in concern, "Don't push yourself."  
Sango tried to stand straight but failed, "I'm fine and don't forget you are injured as well."  
Miroku frowned, "You were hit harder than I was, let me carry it." He reached around to grab it but was pushed away.  
"Give it to me!" Inuyasha walked passed them and grabbed the boomerang from Sango's back harshly, "Let's go." He said placing it on his back. Shippo was running behind him, "Inuyasha wait! Your wound is still bleeding!"  
Inuyasha looked down at his shoulder, blood was seeping through the bandage, "Forget about it, we're not stopping."  
Miroku ran beside Inuyasha to examine the wound, "Inuyasha, it hasn't healed yet. Don't be reckless, it will get infected."  
Inuyasha glared at him, "Shut up, I'm not some puny human. It will heal in a couple of days, until then we keep moving!"  
Miroku slowed his pace so Sango could catch up, "She wouldn't want you to." Inuyasha stopped walking and hung his head, "Kagome wouldn't want you to strain yourself, especially if it was for her sake."  
Inuyasha clenched his fist and fell against a tree in defeat. He couldn't deny it anymore, the pain was excruciating. But the pain he felt for failing Kagome twice was unbearable.  
Kagome stood in front of the door of Sesshomaru's study, she was almost positive that he knew of her presence. She raised her hand to knock but stopped, when the door slide open.  
Sesshomaru stood in the doorway with his normal cold expression, "Didn't I say to try harder to seek up on people."  
"I wasn't trying to, I came to ask you something."  
"What?" He replied leaning up against the door paneling.  
Kagome turned her head to the side, "Why did you bring me back?"  
"Because last time I checked you were still my hostage and you are still useful."  
Kagome's face turned red as she turned back to look at him. Her eyes glaring into his, "Don't try to bullshit me! You knew when I was leaving, the barrier around your castle faded which meant you let me leave."  
Sesshomaru smirked, "Well at that time I figured after awhile you'd come crawling back if a demon were to attack. I was right to come looking for you, Naraku would've had your head."  
Kagome relaxed a little, "You were worried about me, that's why you saved me?"  
_Damn it… _"Don't be stupid, woman. I'm not my brother, caring for humans isn't a hobby of mine."  
"Yet you take care of Rin." _He is such a liar  
_"Eh," Sesshomaru blurted, his own words betray him. He denied the feeling of warmth that spread across his face, "You wouldn't understand, just go to bed, you're so annoying." He walked passed her noticing her smile.  
"You know what I noticed, you haven't bugged me about calling you 'lord' Sesshomaru." Kagome grinned, walking to her room, "Night, Sesshomaru."  
_Uh, that stupid woman _Sesshomaru thought slightly smiling as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Phew! Thank you all for waiting. This took a very long time but i am glad i finally have it up. hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11:

"Kagome…I swear, I'll protect." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, "I swear nothing will happen to you. I will not leave you behind." She smiled as tears of joy sprang from her eyes. She needed to hear that… especially since, this whole time she thought he only cared for Kikyo, "And what about Kikyo?" His arms tightened around her, "There's no doubt in my mind that I love her… but you cried for me. For the first time, someone else actually cared if I lived or died." Kagome replied by wrapping her arms around him, "I do owe my life to Kikyo…. But until that time, I'm staying with you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I love you, Kagome." She happily accepted the kiss and returned it. "Kagome, I want you." Inuyasha's kisses drifted down to her neck and to her collarbone, "I _need_ you." Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands creep up her shirt, "Kagome, please let me take you. So no one else will."

Kagome's heart began to race. She loved Inuyasha, no doubt that she loved him. However she was only 16, but then it hit her. Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kikyo were together before, so that means that they must have. Kagome's hatred for her only grew, _I want you to forget about her,_ "Yes." Inuyasha raised his head to face Kagome, "Yes." She repeated. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then took her in his arms again and laid her down on the fresh grass beneath them. He removed his shirt in a flash and was on top of her. Kissing her gently. Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She ran her fingers through his hair. Something seemed off. Instead of smooth silk like strands, she felt rough tangled locks. Her eyes snapped open, no silver… No white once so ever, instead purple….

_Lavender… _She could feel her heart almost stop, panic rang through her entire body. She pressed her hands against his chest, "No get off!" Kagome finally distanced herself enough to see his face. It wasn't Inuyasha. No ears. In fact his whole entire face had changed. Naraku. His eyes flickered in pleasure. He smirked as he took her wrists and put them above her head.

"NO, Get off! Let me go," She struggled and twisted underneath him, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Naraku grinned, "He's not coming for you." He leaned in close to her ear, "He's to busy with Kikyo."

Tears swelled up in Kagome's eyes, "No… no… NO!" She closed her eyes, "Don't say that!"

Naraku put his mouth to hers to silence her. Not gentle in anyway, but demanding and controlling. Kagome screamed as his tongue entered her mouth. _God, he's going to rape me! _She kicked her legs beneath him, trying to hit any weak spots. Her attempts failed, she could fell him chuckle. His tongue brushed up against hers, in shock she quickly bit down. Blood splashed onto her lips as she felt him pull away. She opened her eyes to see blood dripping down from Naraku's mouth, he took one hand that was already preoccupied in trying to hold down her wrists and slapped her across face "That's going to cost you." He taunted lowering himself down again. _Go away-_ His mouth went close to hers, he licked the blood on her lips. An unpleasant sensation charged through her body, she didn't want this. In panic Kagome's legs flew up kicking him. Proving once again to be useless. _Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Please! Why aren't you here? _

Sesshomaru woke up to find he had fallen asleep in his study. Papers lay scattered across his desk, of maps and plans. He brushed them to the side. Imagining how he fell asleep with the mess. Not to mention that girl. His plans had backfired on him, Inuyasha was to come here and give him the Tetsusiaga. After that he planned to kill them both. He put his head in his hand, "This was not what I planned." He abruptly stood up, "Fine. I'll just end it right now." He grabbed his Tokujin that was propped up against the wall in the corner. Leaving the room he marched down the hallway. Passing Rin's room, hearing her silent snores and constant shuffling. He could feel his sword shaking in his hand. Excited that it would finally drink the blood of a human. It longed for the taste of flesh, in particular the blood of a young woman. Sesshomaru griped it tighter when he reached Kagome's room. What he heard surprised him. Moans and near silent screams. He kicked the door open searching for the problem. Assuming that Kotaro had sent assassins.

He and Kagome were the only two in the room. Walking to the bed he stood beside it, staring down at Kagome. Her face pale, her expression pain and sweat ran down her face. Her black hair spread out across her face. He sighed, "Humans and their so called Night mares." He himself had never experienced one, he hardly ever slept. As far as dreams goes, he had very few. He raised his sword to her neck, "You are too much of a pest, it's better if I just destroy you now." He kept his position for a moment, feeling his sword pulling itself closer to Kagome's neck. Sesshomaru hastily pulled it back down to his side, it glowed in protest. He growled in frustration, he couldn't do it. This angered him. He had killed humans before, men, women and children. So why was he unable to kill this girl? How could this girl affect him so much that he couldn't even raise his blade against her? He growled again and threw his sword to the side. He fell into the chair beside the bed. He wanted so bad to straggle her in her sleep but managed to control himself.

Kagome's moaning continued, and she began to toss and turn. The blankets were tightly held in her hands. Words mumbled out of her mouth. He leaned over closer to the bed only inches from her face, "Inuyasha… Help me…" She whispered painfully. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, another growl came up his throat. _So it is HIM _How tired he was about hearing that name. He stood up and walked to his sword. He picked it up and placed it in his belt, then walked to the door. But what he heard stopped him in his tracks, below a whisper but with his ears he heard it clearly, "Someone…. Help me…." He was shocked, she had no longer cried out for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, he had never seen her look so helpless.

Naraku's hands slide up Kagome's shirt, she screamed but his covered up her mouth again. More tears sprang from her eyes, with one of her free hands she slapped him across the face and used the other one to push him away. He smirked, "That almost hurt, you wench." He slapped her back, her head went off to the side. Kagome moaned in pain, _Inuyasha… Why won't you come?_ An image of him and Kikyo came into her mind she managed to shake it out of her head. _No he wouldn't _She was thrown out of her train of thought when she felt Naraku start to feel her up again. Kicking, screaming, struggling all failed… She wondered if she should just give up. _I can't over power him. _Her body ached, every muscle in her body was sore. Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed. Naraku felt her give in, he grin and replied, "It will be over soon." He kissed her on the neck and moved downward. Kagome stomach was uneasy, this was just too much. She wanted to throw up, again she closed her eyes. Letting her tears fall down her cheek. His claws slashed through her shirt, he felt her jump in surprise. His lips roamed her entire chest, _Some one please… Help me!_ Suddenly Naraku ripped himself off of Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes, she saw someone standing over her. With his sword drawn and pointed at Naraku. When she finally took in what she was seeing her eyes widened. Her savior was the last person she thought of. Long silver hair, piercing amber eyes and rage spread across his face. Naraku smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru, you surprise me." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed never leaving Naraku's, "You were the last person I expected to see here."

"Naraku, I never thought you'd sink this low. Does your human heart lust for Kikyo that badly, that you'd target her reincarnation?" Sesshomaru replied, "But that's were you made your first mistake. Targeting my property!" Sesshomaru launched his sword toward Naraku, who only disappeared into a black fog. Sesshomaru returned his sword to his hip and turned back to Kagome. She was still crying and her arms stretched across her chest to cover herself. She was shaking, he smelt her fear. He sighed and offered her his hand, "Come on, let's go." Kagome stared at his hand then back to his face. For once he had a gentle expression. The piercing amber eyes turned soft. She raised one of her hands to his, he took her hand in his and pulled her up. _Kagome…_

He was knelt down beside the bed, holding her hand in his. "Kagome." The word rolled off his tongue. It felt awkward because it was the first time he had called her by her name, "Kagome." He grasped her hand tighter, he knew that her nightmare had ended. He just had to wait for her to wake up. Then her breathing finally eased and returned to normal. Her eyes slowly began to open. She felt someone else's body heat next to her she turned her head. She saw Sesshomaru, "What are you doing in here?" He didn't answer, just stood up and released Kagome's hand. But soon felt a tug as his hand from behind him, he turned to look at her. Kagome's expression was pained and confused at the same time, "Why are you here?" Sesshomaru stared into her soft chocolate eyes. What was he supposed to say? The truth? "I don't know." Was his answer. He turned away and ripped his hand from her grasp and left the room. Kagome brushed away her tears, with the back of her hand. She sighed heavily and slowly sat up, "I don't…. understand. What just happened?" She turned to the edge of the bed and let her legs dangle off to the side, "He saved me again…. In my dream… Wait my dream. Does it have to do with my dream?" An image of Naraku crossed her mind and how he tried to rape her. She shivered and crossed her arms against her chest, "I… never want to have another dream like that…" Another flash back of her dream came to her mind, how it had been Sesshomaru who had saved her. Not Inuyasha… the one who she called for. "What if…. What if that dream were to come true? Would Inuyasha come to me?" More tears swelled up in her eyes, before she could blink them away, they slide down her cheek.

"He's too busy with Kikyo…"  
His voice echoed through her head. Kagome put her hands to her hand, "No, no… Shut up…"  
"He's not coming for you…" 

"No he will! He'll save me from this hell, he will!" Kagome shouted, tears still streaming down her face. "He's coming…. Sango… Miroku and even little Shippo… They're all coming to save me."

_"Hmm, then I wonder… What is taking them so long?"_

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Naraku speak again, but it was different this time. It had not been in her dream, it felt like he was in the same room. "I must be going crazy… Why am I hearing this?" Kagome jumped as his voice continued on.

_"No, you're not going crazy. You could say that I am here, in this room… with you. Just you are unable to see me… I will be here until Inuyasha comes for you.. and that will be a very long time." _Naraku's voice now echoed through the room,_ "Now… What could be taking them so long… if they were coming they wouldn't been here by now?" _

"You were here this whole time? SO you gave me that dream?" Kagome stood up, "You bastard! And-and… The barrier. Sesshomaru put up a barrier enabling anyone to see his castle."

Naraku chuckled, _"That barrier has long been down… How do you think I was able to get in? Magic?" _He laughed some more, _"But I bet you are quite worried about all of them. Poor little Kagome, worried about her companions."_

Kagome made a fist with both hands. She wanted him to leave. No die… Yes that sounded much better. She wanted the bastard to die, never to lay eyes on her ever again. She recalled on all the times she had let him live. Instead of shooting an arrow straight through his skull. And having his voice… having to hear his voice here and now… was unbearable, "I'm going to get Sesshomaru." She turned towards the door.

"-sh to see them?"

Kagome stopped not completely hearing what Naraku had said, "What was that?"

"Do you wish to see them?" His voice was clearer and closer. Kagome turned around to find Naraku staring at her. Full body, no longer did she hear just her voice. But now stood face to face with him. Fear spread through her mind and soul. Again she remembered her dream. She slowly backed away towards the door, he remained standing by the window, smirking. "I know you want to… I can show you."

Kagome shook her heard and put her hand on the doorknob, "No, you're lying. I'm going to get Sessho-"

Naraku quickly changed positions and sent his fist flying to the door. Kagome almost screamed but Naraku's other hand covered her mouth, "Screaming is not going to help, it will just anger me even more. And you don't want that. Now as I was saying I will show you your companions if you wish." He slowly began removing his hand from her face allowing her to breath, "You must see what has become of your joyful group, since you've been gone." Naraku removed his hand from the door and leaned him self against a wall. He chuckled, "Oh, if only you could see your beloved Inuyasha's face. Sad, lonely, weak… pathetic face. It's wonderful, if only you would have been kidnapped a lot sooner. I never would have imagined he'd become so weak to be defeated so easily, but with a rage like Sesshomaru's what would you expect?"

Kagome turned around and stared into his crimson eyes, "What do you mean? What happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned grabbing onto his lavender obi, "I want you to show me! Show me Inuyasha!" Naraku looked down at the frightened girl. She had guts to command him, but behind her shouting he saw her. Fear still lurking inside her. His eyes shined menacingly, but he grinned, _She is so weak and frail…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, yea it's been awhile. Sorry about the HUGE delay, but I promise from now on I'll be working harder to keep these chapters up. And sorry about the last chapter, I know it confused a lot of you. Sorry. _

Chapter 12

Naraku smirked as he held out his hand, "Alright then, shall we?" He asked, almost politely. Kagome cautiously released him and took 

one step back. "What's the matter?" Naraku asked in an annoyed tone, "Don't you want to see them?" Kagome nodded meekly, "No… I

want to, but-" Naraku interrupted, "But, what? I am giving the chance to escape and see your friends, how could you refuse?" Kagome

lowered her head, voices screaming in her mind. _"They're all telling me not to, but I-" _Slowing raising her head to stare him in the eye, _"I_

want-" One of her hands came up to meet Naraku's, _"I want to see him… everyone." _Naraku was inches from taking a hold of

Kagome's hand when the door to her room was kicked open. From the debris of wooden splinters flying everywhere, Sesshomaru's figure

stood. Fangs bared and snarling, "I thought I told you to stay away!" Naraku grinned, "Lord Sesshomaru, I was beginning to think you

wouldn't show. My apologies, I don't have time to spar with you. I've come on other matters," He turned to Kagome, still holding out his

hand, "Shall we?"

Sesshomaru growled, stepping forward and grabbing Kagome by the wrist. Pushing her behind him, "What did I say about touching

her?" His amber eyes flashed. In response Naraku merely snickered, "Temperamental as usual, Lord Sesshomaru. Getting so worked up, 

over one girl. My, your starting to act like that brother of yours." With that Naraku threw his head back in laughter. Sesshomaru went for the

sword at his hip, "Comparing me to him will cost you your head!" Sword half unsheathed, warning, "Leave right now!" He darted towards

Naraku. In an instant Naraku's laughter stopped and he transformed into a dark mist that filled the room. "Very well…. I guess I have no

choice. Kagome, my dear, I'm afraid we'll have to do this another time. Whenever you feel ready, just call." His last words echoed through

the room, before the mist disappeared all together. Sesshomaru relaxed his hold on his sword and turned towards Kagome. Who seemed to

be in a daze, just staring into nothingness. He gripped her shoulder and shoke her, "Hey, snap out of it girl!" Finally she snapped back and

he removed his hand. Looking at Sesshomaru, tears swelled up in her eyes. "Stop that! Stop trying to protect me!" She yelled clenching her

fists together and beating them against Sesshomaru's chest, "Can't you ever just mind your own business? I'll do what I feel like, I don't

need you to butt in!" Tears fell down her face as she continued screaming, "I'm sick of everyone thinking I can't protect myself."

Sesshomaru just stared down at her, feeling her tiny hands pound against him. As far as pain goes, it seemed to be hurting her more than

him. Her punches slowed down, but she didn't stop. Until he caught one of her fist, and gently lowered it down. He calmly replied, "While

you are here, if it has anything to do with you it becomes my business."

"Only because I'm your trading pass! You wouldn't give a damn about me other wise." She snapped back pulling her hand away, but 

Sesshomaru held a tight grip. "Wrong." Sesshomaru replied sternly glaring down at her. "Then what?" Kagome choked closing her eyes, 

letting her tears fall, "What's the reason? Why do you keep doing this? Sticking up for me, spying on me, saving me… If not for the 

Tetsusiaga, then what?" Sesshomaru's neutral expression faded as he bared his fangs, "You think I know? Damn it!" He released her and

ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Before I dragged you here, I had all my priorities straight. I wanted Tetsusiaga and was going to

kill Inuyasha, that's all I thought about. But now… Damn it all!"

"And you think it's any better for me?" Kagome exclaimed, wanting to resume her assault, "You took me from everything I loved!

Then acting weird and pretending to be nice. We've both seemed to forget that we're enemies!" Again Sesshomaru was hit with an

awkward sensation, "I'm so confused, it's frustrating!" Kagome yelled "Heartless bastard! You have no consideration for the feeling of

someone else." Insulting him was enough to bring him inching towards her. "You…" Tears streaming down her face, her chokes interrupting

her speech, "Monster…" In his mind, he was telling himself to leave. Leave her to herself to and her emotions. Although his body didn't

respond, with a deep breath he stepped forward, bringing her into his chest. Kagome eyes widened, to her surprise her body did not

struggle. His grip gentle but firm and in a low and tender voice he spoke, "Am I that heartless…. Is that all you can think of me as?" At that

moment, Kagome's mouth opened to say something. Nothing came… Sesshomaru loosened his grip only slightly to see her face, "Don't ask

me to explain it, but for sometime now, you've been all I've ever thought about." Kagome remained silent, what could she have said? Her

body stiffened. Eyes widened no longer shedding tears. Sesshomaru was never the type to open up or confess anything about himself, he

wasn't even sure if he had ever opened up to Jaken, his most loyal servant. Why her? He asked himself over and over. Maybe it was

because she had belonged to Inuyasha, the very person he had hated his whole life. His wish to get revenge could have sparked his desire

for her. Seeing as Inuyasha desired her just as much. Or maybe perhaps a different reason all together. Maybe because of the word,

commonly used amongst humans. That four-lettered word, that expressed an emotion held between two people. Not once has that word

escaped his lips. He never expressed such an emotion onto another, nor did another present it to him. Not wanting the company, always

finding him alone. Thus, creating a gap of emptiness. Snapping from his train of thought, he stared into her face. He watched as her

expression showed more and more of her confusion. _If she only knew…_ He smirked inwardly, _I am just as confused as she is…_He

moved his hand up to her face. Trailing a finger down the side of her cheek, finally taking that whole side of her face in his hand. Feeling her

warm, smooth skin against his palm. _Whatever this is…_He thought leaning down to see her at eyes level, _I hate it…_ He leaned closer to her

face, bringing his lips to hers.

_ What's going on? _Kagome thought as she was brought closer to Sesshomaru. This was far from his normal attitude. Her heartbeat

had quickened ten-fold in a matter of seconds. She had just be brought into Sesshomaru's embrace, a powerful one at that. Face planted

firmly into his chest. Not knowing what to do, she remained completely stiff. Realizing a familiar situation such as this, fear spread through

her body. _Will he… do as Naraku planned to do? No. No! Oh god no, not again!_ Then her body shoke and she began to struggle. She

wanted to cry, cry out for Inuyasha. Praying that he would come and save her. -_not coming for you…_ In her mind she heard Naraku's

voice, but seeing Sesshomaru mouthing the words. _He's not coming for you…_Right when she was about to scream, she felt his grip loosen

and she was slowly pulled away from him. Confused beyond belief, she raised her head. What she saw caused her eyes to widen and almost

collapse. Kagome looked into the eyes of Sesshomaru, and unlike Naraku's which were tense, lustful and overpowering. Sesshomaru's

were as soft as she'd ever seen them. His ever popular, I'll-kill-you-you-filthy-human glance was gone… Soft, bright amber eyes returned

to meet hers. And that's not all….

Raising his hand to her face he leaned down, taking her lips with his. This time she was really about to collapse, _What's happening?_ A   
dumb question, she knew exactly what he was doing, _Kissing me! Sesshomaru is kissing me!_ Through all her silent ranting she didn't

bother to resist, giving Sesshomaru the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He was indeed enjoying himself, he had to admit. But he sighed

inwardly, thinking it was the appropriate time to end all contact with her. Ignoring his hunger for more, he pulled back until he felt it. Slowly

Kagome was pushing towards him, returning the kiss. _He has such warm lips_ He was taken back by her bold moves. As shocked as he

was, he didn't refuse the given opportunity to take another step. Closer he came to her, hand moving behind her neck lips pushing against

hers. Sesshomaru's moves were so inviting, and warm. A gentleness she though never existed within him, was not something that is just to be

ignored.

_ I can't seem to get my mind straight. He's my enemy, and more importantly Inuyasha's brother._ Kagome closed her eyes tightly, _  
but Inuyasha hasn't embraced me like this. Ever… _Kagome's arm came behind Sesshomaru and latched themselves tightly around him. __

Just this once, can I pretend that someone loves me? 

Sesshomaru allowed Kagome's limbs wrap around him. He took it as a compliment as a matter of fact. Keeping his lips to hers, his

arm fell to her shoulder. Both seemed content for the moment, but a shriek tore them out of the moment. "Lord Sesshomaru!" It was

Jaken's voice, carried through the halls. With that Sesshomaru showed no hesitation to rip himself from Kagome. He turned abruptly

towards the door, putting his hand on the wooden knob and thrusting the door open. Only to here Jaken call for Sesshomaru again, except

this time in a higher pitch. He then dashed down the hallway, leaving Kagome standing mentally and physically unbalanced. She slunk to the

floor, everything was happening so fast. She couldn't keep up. Kagome ached as she felt her heart being torn. One for Inuyasha, the 

senseless half demon half human whom she met long ago. From the very beginning he had always been protecting her, and secretly she loved

every since their first encounter. By this time, she could not stop the tears, "I'm sorry…" She wept, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha… I've betrayed

you. Cause I do… I do…….Sesshomaru." She saw Inuyasha gentle face, right next to it Sesshomaru with a cold expression. He had still

been mysterious to her, but slowly she was beginning to understand him. Sesshomaru. The next thing she saw was two strong blades

crashing into another. With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at both ends. She whimpered, until a thought hit her.

_ "Oh, if only you could see your beloved Inuyasha's face. Sad, lonely, weak… pathetic face," _It had been Naraku's voice.

Watching and cueing from afar, "_I never would have imagined he'd become so weak to be defeated so easily,"_ It was the next

statement that he made, that scared her the most, _"but with a rage like Sesshomaru's what would you expect…" _Naraku had always

been a conniving, cold-hearted crook but Kagome could sense truth in what he said. Though she didn't exactly believe him, but she was 

curious. It was possible, Kagome was unsure of Sesshomaru whereabouts every moment. Especially the times when she had lost

consciousness.


End file.
